Diskuse s uživatelem:JemHadar
Smazání stránky Doktor Ahoj. Chtěl jsem tě poprosit o smazání stránky Doktor, kterou jsem už přesměroval na stránku Doktor (postava). Když jsem vytvářel stránku Doktor, měl jsem na mysli holografickou postavu z Voyageru, která se tak vlastně jmenuje. Nenapadlo mě, že by slovo doktor mohlo na jiných stránkách odkazovat na profesi. Tím jsem možná způsobil menší zmatek. Omlouvám se. --Ampik 15:58, 4. 10. 2007 (UTC) Dominionská válka vs. Válka s Dominionem Ahoj Jem'Hadare, koukám, žes v článku Veganská soustava upravil název "Dominionská válka" na "válka s Dominionem". Mám to tedy do budoucna brát jako právoplatný a závazný název pro tento konflikt (na warp.cz doteď překlad "Dominion war" není, takže je jasné, kde vyvstal problém) a postupem času pomoci s jeho úpravou i v ostatních článcích? --Luky21 19:37, 11. 10. 2007 (UTC) :Pokud by ti to nevadilo - používám to v knižním překladu, připadá mi to jako hezčí varianta. Také nezapomínej, že názvy válek se v češtině píšou s malým písmenem - ono není moc co oslavovat, že... --JemHadar 20:54, 11. 10. 2007 (UTC) Nerad znovu otravuju, ale všimnul jsem si, že jsem jako správný blbec uploadnul dvakrát jeden a ten samý obrázek (psal jsem články Golden Gate Bridge a nálet na San Francisco a při obou příležitostech jsem ho bohužel načetl), tak jsem Tě chtěl poprosit, jestli bys smáznul "Attacked_San_Francisco.jpg". Původně na něj odkazoval Golden Gate Bridge, ale už jsem ten link přesunul na ten druhý obrázek, takže když ho odstraníš, tak se nic nestane. --Luky21 18:50, 16. 10. 2007 (UTC) Poděkování za uvítání Moc děkuji za uvítání. Vůbec se nevyznám v možnostech vytváření stránek Star Trek a jejich případné změnování. Proto jsem na začátek zvolil jen malou změnu. Jsem si vědom Vaší připomínky, ale zdálo se mi lepší uvést 26 epizod, protože poslední je očíslována jako 26.. Ani nevím, jestli odpověď píši dobře, takže jestli je to špatně, promiňte. Ostatní registrace si provedu postupně, až se prokoušu pravidly. Seriál Star Trek mám velice rád, již jsem ho sledoval kdysi dávno na německém televizním vysílání a později na ČT. Nyní se k tomu vracím s manželkou a rád bych napomohl ke zkvalitnění techto www stránek. S pozdravem Václav Valeš :Nemusíte mít vůbec strach, pokud uděláte chybu, vždycky ji někdo napraví, důležité je umět se poučit a nedělat paličatě znovu a znovu stejnou hloupost. Jsem moc rád, že Vás tu máme, doufám, že i díky Vám posuneme tuto encyklopedii opět o kus dál. --JemHadar 11:21, 9. 12. 2007 (UTC) Pojem epizoda nebo díly Dobrý den, vím, že je to jen maličkost, ale na stránce "Star Trek: The Next Generation" jste použil pojem epizoda. Proto jsem použil v souhrnu též stejný pojem. Nyní jste to opravil na strance "Star Trek: Voyager" na dojdíl. Doporučuji použít na obou stránkách stejný termín. VaclavVa :Já si myslím, že to jsou zástupná slova, trocha pestrosti neuškodí :) Hlavně bych to ale vůbec neřešil... --JemHadar 09:01, 11. 12. 2007 (UTC) Smazání stránky "Algeronská smlouva" Dobrý den, prosím o vymazaní stránky "Algeronská smlouva". Do této stránky jsem napsal text smlouvy, který je uveden na http://www.projekt-mira.ic.cz/databaze/index.php. Bohužel později jsem nalezl na www stránkách úplně jiný text téže smlouvy - viz. http://ufp.wz.cz/. Moje znalosti nesahají tak daleko, abych mohl rozhodnout, který text je správný. Proto jsem alespoň naeditovaný text vynuloval. Děkuji za pochopení a přeji Vám hodně štěstí a spokojenosti v nastavajícím roce 2008. – VaclavVa 13:45, 26. 12. 2007 (UTC) Dafydd_ab_Hugh Dotaz jaký je srávě autor?? Dafydd ab Hugh nebo Daffyd ab Hugh na en MA je autor -kniha1 kniha2,ale na knížkách jsou obě možnosti uvaděného autora.. ty jsi nejpovolanější tak by jsem chtěl znát tvůj názor...Podle m2 je to p5eklep u jedn0 y mo6nost9.. --Petr Kantor 00:39, 13. 1. 2008 (UTC) Portál "Osoby" Dobrý den, pokusil jsem se trochu zdokonalit portál "Osoby" tak, jak jsem již avizoval dříve. Bohužel, úplně se mi to nepovedlo. Přes uživatelské rozhraní jsem více nedokázal (a nebo to neumím). Domnívám se, že je nutné "zasáhnout" do programového rozhraní, protože problém asi vznikl při zakládání portálu. Prosím, podívejte se na to a jestli se Vám to nebude líbit, zrušte mé úpravy (nebo mi napište a já to provedu sám). Co se mi nepodařilo: *založil jsem kategorii "jedinci" (jedinci|Ostatní jedinci). Stránka se zobrazuje správně, ale bohužel po otevření jsou zobrazeni jen ostatní jedinci a již se k tomu nepřipojila podkategorie "Abecední seznam jednotlivých druhů". *Ponechal jsem v činnosti kategorii "Osoby" (viz dole v seznamu návazných kategorií), ta již pracuje správně, tedy je na ní seznam podkategorie druhy a v dolní části abecední seznam všech osob. Bohužel, do seznamu podkategorie se zařadil jako samostaný druh "Jedinci", což nevypadá (bez vysvětlení) dobře. Prosím, mám na Vás ještě jednu prosbu. Když se otevře anglická MA a odklepe se People - Ohter Individuals, tak se na zobrazeném seznamu (hned prvé dvě položky) zobrazí "Unnamed individuals" a Memory Alpha images (individuals). Mně se právě jedná o "Unnamed individuals". Potřeboval bych to zařadit do české stránky "Osoby", ale nevím jak. Když to provedu klasicky, alespoň se domnívám, zařadí se to abecedně. Nevím jak to udělat, aby to předcházelo abecednímu řazení. Prosím, poraďte mi a já si to udělám sám nebo mi to přednastavte. Chtěl bych do této složky začít zařazovat anonymní osoby/jedince. Děkuji a s pozdravem – VaclavVa 15:10, 23. 2. 2008 (UTC) :Dobrý den! Jsem z toho maličko zmatený, ale pokusím se odpovědět. První problém vyřešíte tak, že založíte kategorii "Abecední seznam jednotlivých druhů", a tuto zařadíte do kategorie "Jedinci". Sice nevím, k čemu to bude sloužit, protože kategorii "Abecední seznam jednotlivých druhů" tu nepotřebujeme (je to strašné dlouhé), ale čistě teoreticky by takové mělo být řešení. Pokud nechcete z "Abecední seznam jednotlivých druhů" dělat podkategorii, ale chcete pouze stránku, a na tuto stránku umístit odkaz do výpisu kategorie "Jedinci", tak jednoduše umístěte dokaz do popisu kategorie. Jinak mi celkově uniká smysl duplicitní kategorie "jedinci" k "osoby", chápu poněkud širší význam "jedinců", nicméně mi na "osobách" nepřipadalo nic špatného. Co se týče umístění podkategorie na začátek - zkuste do kódu před její jméno udělat mezeru - např. Kategorie:Hlavní kategorie| Podkategorie. A ještě jedna prosba - přečetl jsem si váš vzkaz dvakrát, a stále mám vtíravý pocit, že mu nerozumím. Prosím, pište jednodušeji a nechtějte toho tolik najednou. Chápu vaše nadšení, je úžasné, ale někteří z nás by se mohli cítit zavaleni :) Díky! --JemHadar 16:53, 23. 2. 2008 (UTC) :: Děkuji za odpověď a omlouvám se za moje nejasné a složité písemné vyjadřování. Pracuji celý život jako technik a jsem každodenně týrán v co nejpřesnějším a jednoznačném zpracovávání podkladů pro údržbu a opravy letadel. Je mi jasné, že takové texty jsou na prvý pohled naprosto nepřehledné. :: Proč "Jedinci". Například Nagilum neno Okona nejsou zařazeny do žádného druhu. Proto seznam Jedinci (na obrazovce je uvedeno "Ostatní jedinci"); :: Proč "Osoby". To jsem ponechal - takto vypadal původní přehled. Do nově založeného seznamu "Jedinci" se mi nepodařilo zapasovat do horní části vyhledávání osob podle zvoleného druhu (takto je to na annglických MA); :: Již si s tím nelamte hlavu, určitě jsem to opět napsal nejasně a nevystihl jsem pudla věci.--VaclavVa 20:02, 23. 2. 2008 (UTC) :::Ale já bych Vám strašně rád pomohl! Jen... nevím jak. --JemHadar 20:04, 23. 2. 2008 (UTC) Návrh zprávy na titulní obrazovku MA Dobrý den, Dovoluji si navrhnout krátkou noticku do odstavce "Nejnovější zprávy" na titulní obrazovce MA: V nejnovějším čísle časopisu Ikarie (3/2008) je otištěn článek „Muži v maskách 2“. Mezi uvedenými herci je i Michael Dorn, představitel Worfa. S pozdravem--VaclavVa 19:17, 29. 2. 2008 (UTC) :Nejnovější zprávy můžete editovat sám - stačí zprávu přidat do archivu nejnovějších zpráv, a odtud ji já nakopíruji do uzamčené šablony pro titulní stránku. --JemHadar 15:05, 2. 3. 2008 (UTC) Proč to nefunguje správně? Proč mi správně nefungují odkazy na jiné jazykové mutace?? Vodík postupoval jsem stejně jako na MA eng... Je jasné,že mohu posužít hranaté závorky místo šablony ,ale chtěl by jsem znát důvod, protože šablony jsou témě stejné jak na MA cs tak en.... Jinak smaž prosím Template:EpLink2 jenom jsem zkoušel zda na to nepřijdu.. díky.. --Petr Kantor 10:22, 29. 3. 2008 (UTC) :Nevím. --JemHadar 20:38, 29. 3. 2008 (UTC) :: tak už je to vyřešený nevím zda díky tvojí iniciaci nebo díky tomuž e vznikl učet bota a ten to opravil.. každopádně to nyní odkazuje jak má a chyb už nejsou možná je to tím novým botem:) PS: možná jsem už asi načel co by jsem pro MA mohl dělat a to vytváření struktury... do které by mohli ostatní doplňovat jako tomu je časová linie atd.. --Petr Kantor 22:01, 29. 3. 2008 (UTC) :Ne, díky. Jsi totiž člověk absolutně neschopný jakékoliv systémové práce. Říkám ti to už posté, lidi jako ty tu nepotřebujeme. --JemHadar 07:31, 30. 3. 2008 (UTC) Enterprise season 4 Ahoj, nevíš, jestli by se nedala sehnat fotka (nebo jak to nazvat, prostě obrázek), kde by byly postavy 2. sezóny a taky hlavně 4. sezóny? V článku Star Trek: Enterprise je jenom 1. a 3. serie... Nikde to není k nalezení, předem díky...--Gogasmen 19:47, 26. 6. 2008 (UTC) :Ahoj, pokud není na naglické MA, tak asi neporadím, nemůžeme použít jen tak nějakou, mohl by být problém s právy. --JemHadar 15:08, 7. 7. 2008 (UTC) Nechci kvůli tomu zakládat nové téma, jen bych potřeboval pomoct, do článku Detained, ale i třeba Civilization mi nejde dát obrázek k epizodě... Zatím jsem normálně vzal název z en verze a obrázek se zobrazil, ale teď, i když to myslím dělám stejně, se prostě nezobrazí... (chyba prohlížeče to snad být nemůže) Snažím se o články o epizodách Enterprise, tak se to snad daří... Jinak viděl jsi už tohle:http://wiki.startrek-petr.info/index.php/Hlavn%C3%AD_strana:-) Všechno je možny:-) :S obrázky linkovanými z en:MA máme poslední týdny problém, něco funguje, něco ne, zřejmě je bude muset zvlášť nahrát na cs:MA. --JemHadar 19:24, 13. 7. 2008 (UTC) ::ok, díky--Gogasmen 05:13, 14. 7. 2008 (UTC) Nápověda ... Ahoj dlouho dobu jsem tu nebyl a v této nove verzi se vůbec neorientuji.. nic nepoznávám hlavně menu.. mohl by jsi mi dát třeba návad jak najít Nastavení .. atd.. nikde jsem ho tu nenašel.. Starší verze byla lepší.. i rychlejší. Díky Petr--Petr Kantor 20:35, 2. 8. 2008 (UTC) Zrušení stránek Dobrý den. Najivně jsem se domníval, že když použiji funkce přesunutí stránky, vytvořím z nevhodné (chybné) stránky novou - vhodnou. Bohužel to nefunguje. Původní stránka je trvale zachována, proto mám prosbu o zrušení stránek: Střetnutí u Farpointu Kam se doposud nikdo nevydal. Vše ostatní jsem již napravil. Předem děkuji.--VaclavVa 23. 11. 2008, 07:35 (UTC) Smazání stránky Dobrý den, dopustil jsem se téhož, čehož o něco výše VaclavVa. Když jsem si uvědomil, že stránka Terra Nova není jen název epizody ENT, ale i název kolonie (o které ta epizoda vlastně je), přesunul jsem ji na stránku Terra Nova (epizoda) a z původní stránky Terra Nova bych chtěl udělat článek o té kolonii. Když se však vytvořilo přesměrování, nic s tím nenadělám... Prosím proto o smazání stránky Terra Nova. Nedalo by se tomu nějak předejít, tj, přesunout stránku se vším všudy (historií apod.) zároveň se smazáním té původní?--Gogasmen 1. 2. 2009, 11:58 (UTC) :Když kliknete na Terra Nova, sice vás to přesměruje, ale pod nadpisem máte napsáno "Přesměrováno z Terra Nova" - a tam když kliknete na Terra Nova, dostanete se na samotnou přesměrovávací stránku, kterou můžete dále editovat. Případně klikněte na tento odkaz :-) --JemHadar 1. 2. 2009, 13:15 (UTC) Prosba Prosím o smazání stránky Quarantine (román z rady Double Helix). Udělal jsem chybu v jejím názvu. Doporučuji doplnit na titulní obrazovce vstup do dalších jazykových verzí Nemory Alpha: bg:Начална страница it:Pagina principale ja:メインページ A dále mám ještě malý dotaz. Na anglických stránkách je nyní realizováno nějaké omezení pro editaci. Když jsem s tím něco chtěl provést, tak jem obdržel hlášení, že mám omezena práva. Doposud jsem na anglických stránkách nedělal nic jiného než, že jsem prováděl propojování anglických stránek na příslušné české. Můžete mi poradit, jak tento problém vyřešit. Předem děkuji a přeji příjemné dny. PS. Netrpělivě vyhlížím a těším se na nové knížky. Je brzká naděje, že Laser něco brzy vydá? --VaclavVa 8. 5. 2009, 06:23 (UTC) Stránka smazána, jazykové mutace přidány po vzoru anglické MA. K tomu omezení, v záhlaví máte jasně uvedeno, že až do devátého května jsou editace omezeny, budete to muset do té doby nějak vydržet :-) --JemHadar 8. 5. 2009, 15:12 (UTC) ::Děkuji a omlouvám se za své přehlédnutí. Udělal jste více než jsem doufal. ::PS. Právě jsem se vrátili z nového filmu Star Trek 11. Jsme nadšeni, pro mne ohromná nostalgie. :--VaclavVa 9. 5. 2009, 16:22 (UTC) :::Souhlasím, už jsem na filmu byl několikrát, je vynikající. --JemHadar 9. 5. 2009, 20:35 (UTC) Asking for permission for using bot on MA/cs Hello! Sorry for posting this in english! I'm Plasmarelais from MA/de. Maybe you've noticed my contributions here, mainly setting or fixing interwiki links. Today I ran our bot on MA/de, PlasmarelaisBot, setting and fixing interwiki links. It's going through all languages to add/edit/delete new/changed/broken IWL on MA/de. Now I also got a list of cs-pages, where IWL to other existing pages are missing: see here. So I ask you if you would like the bot to add these IWL on your pages. If so, I would request a botflag for your wiki from w:User:Avatar and the bot may start working. If you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working or anything else, just contact me on my german user talk. Thank you! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 24. 5. 2009, 07:12 (UTC) :Hi! Thank you for your answer, I'll start working on your wiki as soon as I recieve botflag from Avatar. If you find something strange about the bot's edits please contact me and I'll have a look for it! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 30. 5. 2009, 16:25 (UTC) Zrušení stránek Dobrý den. Opět se mi podařilo po delší době udělat chybu v názvu stránky. Prosím o její smazání. Jedná se o stránku s názvem Williard Decker. Děkuji za pochopení. – VaclavVa 25. 7. 2010, 12:30 (UTC) Zrušení stránky Dobrý den. Prosím o zrušení jedné stránky (Seznam bezejmenných Bandiů). Zvolil jsem nevhodný název. Předem děkuji. – VaclavVa 8. 9. 2010, 07:42 (UTC) PS. Chtěl jsem si s Vámi na CzechTreku 5 poklábosit na téma, jak dále pokračovat na Memory Alpha. Bohužel to nevyšlo. Zahledl jsem Vás pouze na začátku, když jste přišel do sálu. Pak jsem Vás, až do mého odchodu, už neviděl. Takže mi to snad vyjde příští rok. Va Příšerný vzhled české MA Ahoj. Jsem už asi jediný aktivní archivář české MA. Píšu zde rád a nerad bych, aby tato encyklopedie úplně osiřela. Ani nevím jestli sem ještě občas zavítáš, ale jedna věc mě v poslední době dost štve. Po modernizaci vzhledu americké mutace se ta česká taky změnila, ale její vzhled je hrozný. Tabulky a rámování zmizely, na bílém nebo tmavě šedém podkladu je text skoro nečitelný, no prostě hrůza. Když se na to podívám z pohledu fanouška, který sem zavítá, aby si dohledal nějakou informaci, tak si dovedu živě představit jeho zklamání a rozčarování z tohoto guláše. Já osobně jsem si na svém profilu obnovil původní vzhled, ale jak změnit vzhled pro všechny uživatele a návštěvníky skutečně nevím, a ani si nemyslím, že by to bylo v mé moci. Administrátorem jsi ty, tak bych tě chtěl poprosit, aby ses na to podíval, pokud ti ještě záleží na encyklopedii, kterou jsi zakládal. Děkuji. --Ampik 20. 2. 2011, 17:23 (UTC)